Amorem Regales
by watersirenssong
Summary: A lost princess from another kingdom, a prince from another kingdom who is searching for a suitable wife, and don't forget you! That's right, you are aiming for the lost princess and happen to be her partner. With this mess of characters, this is going to be nothing but Amorem Regales, the love of royalty. (Sorry for the lame summary. This story contains a hint of yuri)


Hello, guys! This is a story that I've revised after so long, thanks to my new found muse, I finally done it with the help of google docs. (Thanks, google! You don't suck so don't listen to all those mean people.) Do you guys recognize it after editing it?.. Well.. That's what I have to say before you guys read it. Oh! And~

Don't forget I don't own Gakuen Alice! Have a nice day and enjoy the story.

* * *

**T**he class was chattering as usual, normally they all would've skipped today but today was a special occasion. You turn to your left and see a brunette. You've learned that her name was Nogi Mikan, she was assigned to be your partner for a bunch of purposes of the school when you first came to the school. You never understood much about her but you grew to be her friend and sometimes her confinement. You knew she had a younger sister but you never knew her full history. You didn't mind, you knew you could trust her and that she would tell you when you were ready.

You heard a soft wince from the girl as she craned her neck around to look to the front of the classroom, you turned in the direction as well and noticed that Mr. Narumi had finally come to class. You blushed, not realizing that you had been paying attention to the girl you loved for so long. It was different to you.. Loving someone.. You tried to ignore it for a while, _ignore her. _But it proved to be difficult as she was your partner. You wanted to wait for a while until she completely trusted you before confessing your love. You've hinted it to her before but she never understood it. Either that or she had ignored it.

"_**Ahem." **_Mr. Narumi coughed loudly enough to kill down the ruckus that the class had made before continuing, "As you all should know based on the gossip coming around the class, the crown prince from the kingdom Piras has come to here to be a student."

You wondered what was going on, you haven't heard of a prince coming here. You were almost secluded from the majority of the school, they saw you as different and rarely spoke to you. The only friends you had were the same as Mikan.

"Come in."

With that, the door had rolled open to reveal a tall boy with raven black hair which seemed to hide his eyes. He was wearing the school uniform but anyone could tell he was of importance the way it was decorated, much less the badge he wore.

"Prince Natsume!~" A girl behind you on your right had screeched, as well as most of the other girls.

_ Natsume? _The name was foreign.. Something you've never heard of before.. But it suited him somehow.. It was different.

You heard the screech of a chair backing and you turned to see Mikan swinging her bag on her shoulder and walking to the class president, Yuu. You hear the two whisper before she leaves the classroom in the midst of the chaos. It wasn't anything different, she normally left class after it starts and you felt as her best friend and her partner that you needed to go with her. You went over to Yuu to convince him.

- **Meanwhile with Mikan-**

She was walking through the hallway, navigating her way through to get to _her _classroom when she bumped into someone. Normally she was graceful, having to go through all those classes but here, here Nogi Mikan was a horrible klutz so she let herself fall. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel the clean, cold floor of the academy but found someone catching her from her fall. In the process, their hand had raked through her hair and ruined her ponytail and her glasses fell to the floor, the glass cracking from the impact. She looked opened her eyes and looked up at her savior and found her cousin, Nogi Ruka. I gave him a crooked smile and thanked him quietly before getting out of his hold and moving onto Chiyo's classroom.

"Wait! I want you to meet someone." She nodded since she owed him at least this. And he ran off to get the person as if she would run away.

He came back shortly after with the new student in my class who she deemed to be the 'Prince Natsume' that all those girls were flocking over.

"Natsume, this is my sister, Mikan. Mikan, meet Natsume. He's the crown prince from Piras and my best friend." The two shook hands and felt static from Natsume's hand. Natsume finally looked up, revealing his crimson eyes. Mikan gave a barely audible gasp at the curious color and bent down to grab her glasses and shoved it in her bag. Natsume gave a silent nod as a sorry for the shock and turned around walking away.

Mikan rubbed her hand against her skirt softly and looked over to Ruka after he got out of sight. "He's something.. "

"He isn't normally like that.. He.. It seems like he finds an interest in you.." Ruka gave a soft chuckle since he knew Natsume did something that Mikan wasn't aware of and didn't know what meant in his kingdom. Mikan looked up to ask what he meant but found him walking away already.

Figuring it wasn't anything of importance, she continued walking on to Chiyo's classroom.

**- Your Point of View-**

You spotted Mikan walking closer and gave a nudge to her sister, Chiyo who you had picked up to save the time. She smiled and walked closer to us, kissed Chiyo on the forehead softly and gave you a kiss on the lips. It was a common thing in the kingdom they were in, Alicia, to kiss those special to them as greeting. And it was strange to you the first time it happened but after a while it had been more than fine, even kissing back.

"Lets go home then, yeah?" Chiyo gave a lopsided smile and nodded, jumping into your arms.

* * *

Alright then! That's the end of it. I'd like to dismiss some of the confusion if you had any. I got a bit confused halfway through writing as well but I'm happy with how it turned out. If you have something that you don't want to

1. The story is seen through mostly your eyes.

2. You might have a special role as Mikan's lover unless you guys prefer Natsume instead. I kinda' want to see it going through an OC's route but I love Natsume as well so I figured you guys would choose! I haven't given a defined role to you yet so you guys can pick two things about this character.

**Are you a boy or girl?**

**Who do you want for Mikan: Natsume or you?**

3. This chapter, as you probably can tell, is unbetaed. I'm currently looking for one. This is the first time thing for me and I am completely clueless on how to find one. I sent and ask to someone who I am hoping to help me with my Gakuen Alice stories but am awaiting her reply and couldn't wait to post this. But if anyone has someone in mind or would like to be my beta, it'd be my pleasure to me in your/their care. So just PM me and we'll talk.

4. I look forward to writing more but until you guys give me an answer, I don't want to write too much. Thanks for reading the story and make sure to give me reviews?

{Information on the chapter: 4 pages, 1189 words}


End file.
